Lord Trarius the Ambitious
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Lord Trarius is an upcoming Warhammer and Sonic fantasy crossover fan character being created by Jaredthefox92. He is a Mobian Tzeentchian convert and 'Chaos Lord' of Tzeentch Main Information: Name: Trarius Species: 'Mobian hedgehog '''Age: '''Unknown, (lifespan believed to be prolongued through Chaos magic.) '''Residence: 'Mercia ''Occupation'':' Chaos Lord Warrior of Tzeentch '''Position: Chaos Lord' Ethnicity: Mercian, (from Mercia) Appearance: Trarius is a Mobian hedgehog of average heigh for a Mobian. He appears to be quiet old, in fact supernaturally old to where his entire face and body is pale and almost ghastly. Upon his forehead is the markings of the Obsidian Star of Chaos, which points in eight directions. His left eye glows with a supernatural glow as it has been mystified by Tzeentch. He wears Chaos enchanted armor with markings of Chaos, a daemon sword weapon, and wears blue armor and a golden helm. Personality: As his title would imply, Trarius is a very ambitous and determined fighter. History: Trarius's origins can date back all the way to the rennesaince period of Medevial Mercia. What is known of him is that he once trained as a young squire under a knight to his house, and would often bond with the knight. As a young lad Trarius remained faithful to the knight until one day his master was betrayred by a rival house and he sought revenge for the assasination of his master without an honorable end. Later on Trarius would have grown to put on his master's armor and eventually fell to Chaos with his abiiton for revenge fueling his descent into madness. Relationships: Warmaster Scylla Deep down inside he hates her, however, her stupidity can be useful. Alex the Blue Jay Sister Alex is his personal attendee and the closest thing he has to a friend. They're both Tzeentchian and get along better than most. Sanctioned Imperial Mobians You fools! You will taste Soul Slicer's blade! For Chaos! Tzeentchian Mobians Brothers and sisters.They're followers of his same diety, however that doesn't mean they care about pursuing hope and change. They're very good allies, but Trarius must watch his back. Nurglate Mobians Disgusting fools! Followers of Nurgle are simpleminded, no ambitious parasites in Trarius's opinion. However, they can be useful.. Khornate Mobians Brainless brutes. All they care about is fighting for the sake of fighting, instead of scheming for the sake of scheming. They're good to send at the frontlines ahead of the other forces to tie up his foes in melee. However, canon fodder is the proper word for Khornates in Trarius's 'humble' opinion. Slaaneshi Mobians Brainless hidonests. They only care about the reward, and not the overall goal and steps. However, they work very well with Trarius provided they do their tasks properly. The Warmaster is one, and she is easy to manipulate. Mobians of Chaos Undivided They're useful, but not to be trusted. Abilities: *Doombolt *Coruscating Flame *Melee profivency *Sword mastery *Armor gives extra defense. *Semi-immortaltiy *Consume (Trarius can consume the life force of a lesser ally or minion to replenish energy.) *The Mark of Tzeentch has turned him into a psychic. *Foul Regeneration. (Healing spell, used on his allies only. Will not work on those who bear the Mark of Khorne.) Weaknesses: *Khorne anti-magic *Anti-magic in general *Some magic may not work on the souless or blank. Quotes: Sonic Heroes Quotes *''"This is dissapointing.."~Trarius getting a 'C' Rank *"Ugh!"~Trarius getting hit. *"Behold, inevitable Change!"~Trarius getting an invincible item *"It cannot be!"~ Trarius fainting *"My power is limitless!"~Trariusranking up *"'Hope and Change'''"~ Kain getting a 'A' Rank *"Soul Slicer hungers!"~Trarius being switched in *"Chaos Doombolt!"~ Trarius using Chaos Doombolt Stats: Trivia: *Traius is inspired by Araghast the Pilliger, and Eliphas the Inheritor. *His Chaos demonomination is Tzeentchian. *His actual age is unkown, but he is known to appear rather old, but his body maybe preserved through magic *Some of Trarius's powers come from the Chaos Sorcerer from Dawn of War2: Retribution. *If Trarius had a voice actor, it would be Steve Blum. Theme song: Category:Males Category:Archived Category:Magical Abilities Category:Pre-UBC